


i wonder if she knows she’s all i think about at night

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Also short, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Teenagers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah is in love with Laurel, but Laurel is in love with someone else (however she is unaware of Dinah’s feelings)
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i wonder if she knows she’s all i think about at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!! Fuck the CW!!!!! I really wish we could still get the show, but at least we have fan fiction. I hope y’all like this!!! Sorry for the angst!!!!

High school was really as terrible as everyone made it out to be. That is the thought that constantly crosses Dinah Drake’s mind.

The annoying ass students, the bullies, the work, the exams, and teenage romance. Falling in love is usually a joyous occasion. It makes you feel like you’re flying and that anything is possible in the world. However, Dinah did not feel that way about falling in love.

Falling in love has only caused Dinah pain. Especially since the person she had to fall in love with was her best friend, Laurel Lance. What made it all even worse was Laurel was with someone else and was madly in love with him.

Dinah had to constantly listen to Laurel go on about her boyfriend and how amazing and handsome he is. She has to put on a smile and pretend it isn’t killing her on the inside. She has to watch Laurel kiss him, hug him, and do all the other coupley things with him. At least he makes her happy. That’s all Dinah wants after all.

Which is why she refuses to tell Laurel how she feels. She couldn’t risk ruining her friendship with Laurel and not having her in her life. She couldn’t bear the thought of making Laurel unhappy with her own feelings about her. It could ruin everything and Dinah was not willing to risk that.

Dinah just hopes that Laurel’s boyfriend really realizes how lucky he is to have a girl like Laurel. To appreciate the way her nose crinkles when she laughs. To feel his heart flutter when he watches her study and sees how focused she is and how cute she is at that moment. To be able to cuddle with Laurel and hold her tight at night.   
To be the one to put the smile on Laurel’s beautiful face.

Dinah wiped away a tear thinking about this for the millionth time. She had to get over her eventually right? It shouldn’t hurt like this forever. She’ll find someone else and it’ll be better.

At least that’s what Dinah thought. She knows the moment she is around Laurel again, talking to her, or even thinking about her will bring her feelings back full force and she’ll be back to square one.

It doesn’t help much either that Dinah is the one who has to comfort her when her boyfriend does something to hurt her. She did it because she was her best friend and would do anything for her, but it broke her heart every time. If she was with Laurel, she would make for sure she’d never make her cry and only see her smile. She would be the one to comfort her if she ever did upset her.

Dinah always thinks about their what ifs, but knows that it is ultimately hopeless. She lets her mind wonder however. She wonders what would happen if Laurel felt the same. She wonders how it would feel to kiss her. She wishes that she could be the one to take her on dates and be the one that holds her hand in public.

But Dinah can’t have any of that and will never have any of that. That is what hurts the most. So Dinah will just continue pretending that she is happy and pretend that she isn’t in love with her best friend. She will continue to listen to Laurel talk about her boyfriend. She will do it because she loves her and will do anything to see her happy. Even if it comes at the cost of breaking her own heart.

Dinah looked over at the clock, noticing that it was past midnight. She had to go to sleep soon. School was tomorrow and she couldn’t look like a train wreck. She quickly got up to go to the bathroom to clean her face.

When Dinah returned to her bedroom, she glanced over at the picture on her nightstand of her and Laurel at an amusement park together. Dinah is smiling at Laurel and Laurel is smiling at her. The picture gives Dinah a glimpse of what their relationship could look like if Dinah just confessed her feelings and if Laurel reciprocates those feelings.

Dinah sighs before putting the picture down on its face. She hates doing it, but knows it’s the only way to get some sleep. 

Dinah lies back down, fluttering her eyes closed. She eventually gets to sleep, dreaming of Laurel.


End file.
